Polymers have transformed material science in the past seventy years. Medical science has benefited from the rheology and morphology of polymers for the construction of prosthetic medical devices and implants.
Any medical device for mammalian usage requires extensive screening of performance to assure safety and efficacy of use. Stages of clinical trials proceeds from animal patients to human patients. The opportunity cost of such clinical trials is significant in terms of risk, expense, and time.